This invention relates to a tool for use injecting bone replacement material into a cavity within a bone, especially when the cavity includes a bag which is to be inflated within the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,679 issued Aug. 20, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,189 which issued Nov. 5, 1996 disclose an expandable fabric bag and method for stabilizing a spinal motion segment. In those patents, a damaged disc is reamed out and an expandable fabric bag is inserted into the cavity thus formed. Bone graft material is then inserted into the bag to fill and expand the bag such that the filled bag will take the place of the reamed out disc. Over time, the material within the bag will cause stabilization by either fibrous or bony fusion or a combination of these between the adjacent vertebrae. The bag filling is through an opening which is closed off after filling.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.